


Home

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Harry and Ginny's familiar moment shared with their five years old son.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Has Mummy played Quidditch?"  
"Yeah! She was as good as your uncles. She must show you."  
  
Harry winked at his wife who left the task of chopping vegetables in the kitchen counter and put away her wand. She sat down next to him and their five year old son Nathaniel who was helping Harry to polish his most recent Firebolt in the kitchen’s table. The toddler was fascinated with the broom and the care set supplies.  
  
Ginny gave Harry a peck on the lips and smiled at her son "But not as good as your father was. He ´s one of the best seekers I ever met. I’ve been his fan girl through and through."  
  
Harry snorted ,"Yeah, I felt worshiped as a God"  
  
Ginny threw her long ponytail behind her back. " Of course you have. The king’s place was taken by Ron and Hermione his Queen, so the God ´s place had to be your." Then she whispered to his ear, "Not to mention your other God skills."  
  
Harry smirked, "If the soup is as delicious as your mother’s, the God will reward you later."  
  
Ginny tapped his arm playfully and got closer to Nathaniel, ruffling his messy black hair softly. "Do you want chocolate cake for dessert, sweetie?"  
  
The brown eyes of the little boy beamed. Harry chuckled thinking how his son was so like Ron whenever someone talked about sweets.  
  
The sunset was beginning to set when Ginny served a delicious meal like all the Weasley women did so well.  
  
Harry felt that each trouble and scar he got in past were worth of his warm present.  
  
 _Fin_

_~Spider_


End file.
